Hueco Mundo's Shinobi
by YateroHirashi
Summary: Darkness and despair are the only attributes to Naruto's life. He suffers, and is finally brought over the edge when he is attacked and almost killed. However, his pleas for help have been heard, for a God of Death has smilied upon him.


**The Shinobi of Hueco Mundo**

Hello, its Yatero here. For those whom read the original copy, this will have some of the plot from there, but I plan on fixing things such as lack of plot, and changing a lot of things around to make more sense. So read on, and make sure to click the nice little review button down there.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: God's Mercy<strong>

God has a plan for everyone. That is what Hiruzen Sarutobi thought, before this night of terror. This night where the Kyuubi no Kitsune reappeared into the world, and proceeded to attack Konoha. This night where his successor: Minato Namikaze, and his wife: Kushina Uzumaki, were killed in action. This also left their newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan, with no actual relatives to take care of him.

"And to think, when I passed down that hat to your student, I thought I was done with this tiring position." Hiruzen dully commented, turning to face the figure that just appeared on the rooftop of the Academy Administrative Building, alongside him. At first glance, Hiruzen would appear to be a tired old man, but that was hardly the case. Donned in the Hokage robes and hat, even with the weird goatee and short stature, he still looked foreboding within the moonlight. "What news do you bring, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya, whom was wearing his usual dark green kimino under his red, sleeveless jacket, gave a solomn sigh before glancing upwards, his long spikey hair swishing as he did. "One of my spies spotted Orochimaru heading towards Amegakure no Sato, accompanied by from what the description sounded like, Sasori no Akasuna. The latter wore a black cloak with crimson clouds upon it, which seems to be appearing more and more lately, usually in Tsuchi no Kuni. I assume Orochimaru is joining them, but seeing as this...disaster struck, I'm on stand-by, awaiting your order."

"You may proceed, Jiraiya. However, I want you to spend the night within the village, and in the morning, attend the funeral for the fallen. I know he meant a lot to you, so I want you to carve Minato, and Kushina's names onto the K.I.A. Monuement. While I did care for them, I can only imagine what you're going through, losing your last student." With that, Hiruzen turned back to the destruction site, letting a silent tear fall.

"What about you, Sarutobi-sensei? I heard Biwako died too. Are you going to be alright?" Jiraiya asked, clamping a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder. Lifting his head up, Hiruzen closed his eyes and gazed upon the sky.

"Yes, but I will find out who murdered her. Come hell or high water, I swear I will do all I can to avenge Biwako." Hiruzen swore, and turned to go down into the office. Jiraiya simply shook his head before venturing out into the night, never bothering to look back into the window to see a baby with blonde hair and whisker marks gazing out at him with awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure, Six years later...<strong>

It was the anniversary again, and Naruto was, as usual, running for his life. After being booted out of the orphanage at age four, Naruto had been living on his own, in a tiny apartment in the slums of Konoha. He was placed there, with the council hoping he would either turn to drugs for comfort and die, or would be murdered in cold blood. However, there were no direct attacks on the boy, just vandalism. Words, usually written in fox blood, were painted all over the walls, using phrases such as "Die, Demon!" and even "Return to the Hell where you belong, Satan's slut!".

But that was only the case at the apartment complex. Outside, in the crowded streets of Konoha, he was fair game to any civilian wishing to beat him. The ANBU were too busy with missions, and the Hokage with his paperwork, but that didn't excuse the other shinobi. While certain clans, such as the Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi were fiercely protective of the boy (More than often, Tsume Inuzuka would appear with several kunai, itching for a good bloodbath), while other clans, such as the Haruno, Uchiha(Minus Itachi), and Hyuuga(Minus Hiashi) called for the boy's death, along with most of the civilian council. However, there were also the ones in the middle, having a nice neutral stance, like the Aburame, and Higurashi.

However, this was a quiet night-time operation. It wasn't by civilians. It wasn't by random Chuunin. It was by the underground faction of ANBU, ROOT. The group was led by Danzou Shimura, whom used the group to further his own ambitions, the most important being appointed as Hokage.

The chase only lasted as long as the ROOT members allowed it, which was only until Naruto ended up in a dark, secluded alleyway, away from the majority of the village. Once there, one of them did a quick Shunshin in front of Naruto, and backhanded him. Landing with a hard thunk against a building, Naruto slumped down, trying to curl into a ball.

"Pfft. This is pathetic, Demon. Get up and show us your true form already." The ROOT ninja that backhanded him spoke, his monkey mask holding in his vicious glare, before taking out a kunai and slashing Naruto across his left forearm. Biting back a scream, Naruto tried to curl more, but this only infuriated the second ROOT ninja, whom had the mask of a Snake.

"You fucking whore. Curling up, hoping your precious Hokage will save you?" A sharp kick to the spine, "WELL?" This time, a solid crack was heard as the foot connected with Naruto's right leg. Tears welling up, Naruto only wished he could ease into unconsciousness, and tried to close his eyes. But this didn't work, and Naruto suddenly found he was injected with something.

"Oh no, Demon. You aren't tuckering out so easily. This serum allows you to increase nerve and mental resistance, so that you stay awake for much longer. Did you know the expert torturer, Ibiki Morino, uses this stuff all the time? Maybe we can set up a play date between you two if we suddenly found plans to destroy Konoha under your bed." The Monkey masked ROOT spoke, giving a short chuckle as Naruto's eyes widened with fear. It was far from over though. The third ROOT member, a girl with a wolf mask, stepped forward. In her hands, she held a rusty nail, which was laced with poison.

"Hey demon, did you know my mom was a Tattoo artist? I wanted to help her out at the store in my free time, you know, a little relaxation from missions? Well I can't do that now. Once of the earthquakes you created destroyed the shop, with her in it. The body was too mutiliated and broken to even recognize in the slightest. But I did learn one thing. I learned how to tattoo the word "Goodbye". I did this when I did it on my own arm, to signify what I lost. But now I get to try it on you, with a much better tool." The Wolf Masked ROOT spoke, before launching at Naruto and taking the nail to skin.

"Hey, don't do too much. The serum can only resist a certain ammount of pain and mental fatigue." The Snake Masked ROOT warned, but the Wolf Maksed ROOT seemed to wave him off, before carving more.

"G" She exclaimed happily, watching as Naruto writhed in pain.

"O" This time, the Monkey Masked ROOT cast a quick sound proofing genjutsu around the area, sensing Naruto about to scream.

"O" The painful yell finally came, as tears rolled down Naruto's tan face.

"D" 'Damn...I'm really going to die, aren't I?' Naruto thought, and he heard a deep booming chuckle.

"B" 'W-who is there?' Naruto called out, feeling himself losing consciousness. To his surprise, the voice answered. 'Well kit, looks like you'll be able to find out soon enough.'

"Y" 'Oh dear God, please save me...' Naruto pleaded, feeling his last breath being drawn out. Suddenly, Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness, seemingly floating through the air. "I-is this Heaven?" the child asked, but suddenly he felt himself landing in water, as he faced a giant cage.

"Oh no..." The booming voice spoke again, before two red slitted eyes opened, and a grin with sharp teeth appeared under them. "This is Hell."

Meanwhile, outside of Naruto's mind, the girl's hand was stopped by a firm grasp on her wrist. Looking up, the Wolf Masked ROOT saw a tall brown haired man. He wore a black kimono with a white sash, and had a white haori worn over it. In a sheath, there was a green hilted katana with a hexagonal guard, but the scariest aspect about him, was the cold gaze she received from behind the man's glasses, even while his face remained calm and impassive.

"So, is this how Shinobi Countries conduct stress relief?" the man spoke, and added pressure to his hand, letting the Wolf Masked ROOT's wrist snap and fall limp. "By beating up an innocent child?" Receiving no answer, the man just smacked the girl out of his way, and picked up Naruto.

"That...THING is no child. Its a filthy demon, and it must die! If you stand in our way, we'll kill you!" The Snake Masked ROOT yelled, before attempting to charge the man. However, before he could even come within arms length of the man, the Snake Masked ROOT feel down, clutching his stomach, which now had a large stab wound. Before losing consciousness, he looked up, only to see the man holding Naruto to seemingly melt away. Thinking it was a genjutsu, he tried to dispel it, only for both hands to be stabbed to the ground once they were joined. It was the Monkey Masked ROOT that threw it, but something was off. But before he could even fathom the theory behind it, his head was cut clean off his shoulders. The Monkey Masked ROOT, whom revealed himself to actually be the mystery man, had actually killed the person whom he posed as.

The Wolf Masked ROOT shivered and tried to back away as he focused his gaze upon her. "W-what the hell are you?" She asked, only for the man to sigh, before grinning.

"Well, I heard people here were capable of summoning the Soul King's...pet...so I thought they might be smart. But it seems you're just as uneducated as the rest of the world. But I am a Shinigami, a God of death if you will, and I work for the Gotei 13. My name is Sousuke Aizen, Captain of Squad 5." All she heard was a flash, before the blood now oozing down her back brought her back to reality, as Aizen had appeared behind her while cutting open her shoulder. "I'll also be your executioner today..." With that, the Wolf Masked ANBU fell over, her throat slit open.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret ROOT HQ...<strong>

Danzou was beginning to grow impatient. He ordered Squad 23 to bring back the Jinchuuriki alive an hour ago. Walking over to what seemed to be an array of seals, Danzou placed his hand over the pair of Kanji for 23, and applied chakra to his palm. It seemed to fade away before projecting info onto a monitor looking seal, before seeing the Tongue Sense indicators, which were linked with the Juinjutsu he placed on them, start to slowly fade.

Widening his eyes, Danzou immediately summoned his two personal guards, Torune and Fuu. "Torune, Fuu. I need you to track Squad 23's chakra signals down now. Hurry before they completely disappear." Following the order, the two masked and robed figures disappeared in a blur. Returning to his seat, Danzou looked again at the array of seals, giving it a contemplating stare, before resuming his paper work.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Alleyway<strong>

Aizen had quickly dispatched of the bodies, before projecting what looked like a rectangle over the area. It glowed a bright orange before disappearing, obscuring himself and Naruto from view. Seeing that now would probably be a good time to leave, he opened a Senkaimon, and surpressed his reiatsu completely before entering the portal. However, he was too deep in-thought to realize he was still carrying Naruto, whose lack of weight barely gave the captain any hinderance in moving quickly.

Aizen realized, however, that today was the day the Dangai Precipice World was being cleaned, and hurried to the exit. It ejected Aizen into a forest, where he landed in a kneeling position. However, it was then that he realized that he had accidently dragged along company, and that company was now awake.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: Dirty Old Men<strong>

After a long day of paperwork, Danzou finally had time for himself. Glaring down at the well hidden seal underneath his books, Danzou quickly placed his hand on the seal, summoning an orange book.

"Oh Jiraiya-san, you are a genious..." Danzou muttered, before turning the pages of the latest smash-hit book, Icha Icha Paradise. Danzou barely got through chapter two before he passed out from blood-loss.

* * *

><p>Well, thats the prologue. So yay? Well, review please. They help me afford this luxurious home, and feed my wonderful children...<p>

LIES. ALL LIES. I'M LIVING IN A CARDBOARD BOX ;_; ITS COLD IN HERE, SO REVIEW! REVIEW AND LET ME LIIIIVVVEEE!


End file.
